


[podfic] Demands of the Dead

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Candles, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mourning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: He would only ever need to light forty-five candles at once.





	[podfic] Demands of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demands of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039464) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Fic** : Demands of the Dead

 **Author** : astolat

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 4:32

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 4,16 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q82h4u9r9t6kqio/astolat+-+Demands+of+the+Dead+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/qizgfcgn)


End file.
